brawlstarsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Бо
— боец, открывающийся после получения 3000 Трофеев на «Пути к славе». У него средний показатель здоровья и довольно высокий урон средней дистанции. Его Супер устанавливает мины, которые взрываются при приближении вражеских бойцов. Атака: Орлиный глаз Выстрел тремя стрелами, которые при попадании создают небольшой взрыв.Стрела наносит урон всем в области взрыва. Супер: Охота на лис Выстреливает стрелой в указанное место, стрела оставляет три мины, которые взрываются через 1.15 секунды после активации приближающимся врагом. Ловушки невидимы вражеским бойцам, но при приближении врага они мгновенно начинают пищать и мигать. 50px Звёздная сила: Парящий орёл Звёздная сила, позволяющая Бо и его команде видеть на 4 клетки дальше в кустах вместо стандартных 2. Более того, видимость распространяется и на те кусты, в которых Бо не находится. 'Реплики' # "I am guided by the spirits." - "Мою дорогу указывают духи." # "There is no death- only the change of worlds." - "Смерти нет- это лишь изменение миров" # "Day and night cannot be together." - "День и ночь не могут быть вместе." # "The weakness of the enemy makes our strength." - "Слабость врага делает нас сильнее." # "I have been blessed by the spirits" - "Меня благословили духи" # "The wind speaks to me..." - "Ветер говорит со мной..." # "Be strong, as the mountains" -" "Будь сильным, как горы." # "We must fight for peace!" - "Мы должны бороться за мир!" # "Fly! Like an eagle!" - "Лети, как орел!" # "My mind is clear." - "Мой разум чист." # "One breath, one shot!" - "Один вдох, один выстрел!" # "I fight for my ancestors!" - "Я борюсь за своих предков!" # "Aaah!" - "Аааа!" # "My aim is true." - "Моя цель верна." # "Here you may find peace" - "Надеюсь, здесь ты найдешь мир" # "Let your spirits soar" - "Позволь своим духам взлететь." Советы *Супер выгодно применять для контроля критических мест на поле боя: в обороне в Ограблении или при отбивании шахт в Захвате кристаллов. А вот ставить мины в кусты не надо: лучше сохранять их для себя. *Бо всегда стреляет тремя стрелами слева направо, и при верном движении можно изменять сектор обстрела: если идти влево, то стрелы будут лететь плотнее, а если вправо — то покрываемая область увеличится. *Звёздная сила крайне эффективна на кустовых картах: она позволяет не подходить близко к противнику для ведения боя. Более того, при правильном применении на кустовых картах легко доминировать в разных режимах боя. История *'22/06/17:' Перезарядка ускорена на 13%. *'27/06/17:' Базовое здоровье увеличено с 800 до 900. *'16/08/17:' Перезарядка Бо уменьшена с 2 секунд до 1.7 секунды. *'04/09/17:' Бо был перемещён в список супер-редких бойцов, его Супер стал ставить 4 мины, а радиус взрыва стал визуально выглядеть больше. *'12/09/17:' Базовая атака стала наносить 100 урона вместо 80, его здоровье вновь понижено до 800, а Супер ослаблен: мин опять 3 и они лишились эффекта отталкивания. *'07/12/17:' Здоровье и урон всех бойцов повышены вчетверо. Минам возвращён эффект отталкивания и их урон повышен с 1200 до 1440. *'18/12/17:' Видимость от звёздной силы повышена до 6 клеток. *'16/01/18:' Здоровье Бо увеличено с 3200 до 3600. *'21/03/18:' Размер стрелы увеличен на 40%. *'18/06/18:' Урон базовой атаки повышен до 420. *'29/01/18:' Звёздная сила даёт теперь лишь 4 клетки видимости вместо 6. Также персонаж получил озвучку, а его урон базовой атаки повышен до 480. *'28/02/19:' Урон базовой атаки был повышен до 500. *'15/04/19:' Бо получил ре-модель. *'11/06/19:' Урон базовой атаки увеличен до 520.Чтобы накопить Супер, нужно не 11 ударов,а 10 ударов. *'15/09/19:' Получена переделанная аватарка 'Скины' Бо Skin-Default.png|Обычный Бо МЕХА.png|Бо Меха (300 Криссталов) Bo_Skin-Light_Mecha.png|Светлый Бо-Меха(10000 звёздных очков) Bo_Skin-Gold_Mecha.png|Золотой Бо-Меха(50000 звёздных очков) 'Предыдущие модели' 431460cef4fc4537622477db2466513d5e32c456r1-1364-1620v2_hq.png|Вид Бо до 15.04.2019 en:Bo